


The Good Old Days

by Asteraster



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Good Old Days

*

那个女孩死去不久，卡尔搬了进来。他刚刚压在二十岁上，充满年轻人特有的漠不关心。黄色的警戒线没来得及收走，随意堆在地上。墙被草草粉刷了一遍，绛红色壁纸透过干瘪稀薄的白浆，形成一些模糊的阴影。他没把衣服取出来，而是连同整个行李丢进衣柜，显然还没有适应拥有一个固定的住所。卡尔的母亲是那种典型的嬉皮士，同时非常粗心，向每个人播撒平等的爱，却忘了给自己的孩子留下最特殊的一份。整个童年时期，他们从一个营地辗转到另一个营地，有很多来自陌生人拥抱，善意的微笑和鼓励，但是没有水泥屋顶，也没有宜家衣柜。卡尔隐约知道有另一种生活，他在麦片广告里看到的那种生活，一家人坐在餐桌边，没有熏香，阳光从窗户里照进来，落在棕色的地板上，而不是什么波斯地毯。他想试一试，他跑到伦敦来，但是他没能成功，归根结底，人没有办法去做他根本没有见过的事情。

整个冬天，几个朋友轮流收留他，急救室也是个好去处，有免费的茶水和饼干，但是要牢记排班表，不要反复出现在同一位当值护士的视线里。然而不引起注意依然是件很难的事，每当卡尔靠着墙想要睡一会儿，总会有人冲出来急切地散播关怀。每个人都想要说话，他们看到卡尔一个人坐着，穿着不合身的牛仔裤，就认定这个男孩需要安慰。他们最后总会谈起自己，谈起为什么会出现在这里，他们需要靠说话来安慰自己。卡尔试图倾听，但很快他发现这又和以前一样了，急救室和嬉皮士营地里弥漫着一股相同的气氛，人人互相关照。又一次，他被拥抱，泪水和微笑包围，但是其中没有一份挂着写有他名字的标签。他跑了出来，打定主意不再回去。就在同一个夜晚，他和一位应召女郎搭上了话，对方同意把房间分一半出来，前提是卡尔要帮她赶走讨厌的客人。她在烟盒上留下了电话号码，那个晚上，卡尔喝了太多的酒，过了整整一周，他才把电话回拨过去，接电话的是一位更年长的女性，女孩在自己的房间里被谋杀，凶手很快自首。卡尔提及了他们的约定，女士思考了片刻，如果你还愿意住进来的话，她说，反正在人们忘了这件事前，这个屋子也没办法再挂到中介网站上去。

整栋公寓有两个卧室，都在楼上，卡尔搬进来的时候，他的邻居关着门，破旧的木板门上，挂着一个古董店淘来的，精致的黄铜把手。楼下的客厅里似乎住着一个女孩，隐约有笑声从楼梯下面传上来。搬过来的前几天里，卡尔把房间各个角落清扫了一遍，从衣柜和书桌背后掏出一些属于前一位女孩的小玩意，他把所有东西放在一个纸盒里，点了把火烧掉。窗外的悬铃木正在抽芽，楼梯上堆着一只披萨盒子，也被一并拿走丢掉了。他一直没能遇到自己的舍友，有时隔着房门，能听到椅子拖动，或是什么东西砸在地板上的声音，显得整个公寓如同一栋老宅，幽灵在其中徘徊生事。鬼房子也应该由两个人一起照顾，现在竟然只有我一个人，对此卡尔闷闷不乐。入睡前，他猜测自己的邻居是做什么的，但从不会往深了想。屋子没有暖气，他给自己到了一杯超市的威士忌，把大衣盖在毯子下半截上。春天不应该这么冷，在朦胧之际，他还想抽一根烟，毯子的重量压在肋骨上，让他不愿动弹。就在大衣的口袋里，他想着，只要我把手伸出来，但是他没有力气了，情愿一动不动。他做了个梦，在梦里，地板的缝隙里长满了野草，他站起来，发现自己在一圈巨石中央，他低头看，发现自己穿着博物馆里才会有的衣服。有人对他说些什么，风把声音吹走了，他知道应该绕去巨石另一侧，然而那个人伸手拽住他，肌肤相碰的时刻，他醒了过来，看着自己的手。他以为自己会看到血，整个屋子被鲜血覆盖，等幻觉从视网膜上褪去后，他发现了一些更尴尬的事情。卡尔踹开毯子，走进浴室，试图把自己清洗干净。西风在窗外呼啸，树枝不停抽打窗棂，与之相比屋内寂静到令人难以忍受。他将最后一点酒一口饮尽，光着两条腿，拉开门，朝着黑暗的中心把酒瓶丢出去，等待着瓶底撞击地板的声音，期望它能落在之前披萨盒子的地方。风声回应了他，在这样一个该死的天气里，就连一匹马倒在地上也会被风声遮盖过去。

*

在同一天夜里，一墙之隔，在那扇有着黄铜把手的门后，皮特睡不着觉。这种事往往反过来，他不愿意去睡觉，睡眠是一种妥协，他唾弃它，现在终于反过来被唾弃。在情愿醒着的夜晚，他读书，对着墙壁发呆，在日记本里写信。皮特写很多不会寄出的信，给各式各样的人写，他的祖母，童年好友，三条路外流浪汉的狗，内阁大臣，威廉·布莱克。他给四面八方的人写信，寻找更精确的语言来叙述自己的生活，质疑和幻象，仿佛如果不这样，生活本身就不值一提，他宁愿把一切都变成语言。

在那个失眠的夜晚，他没有读书，没有发呆，也没有写信，他把隔壁那个女孩兜售给他的最后一点存货用完，然后开始想象死亡。她死了，皮特是第一个发现尸体的人，她的半张脸都被砸烂了，手腕扭成一个夸张的角度，但在剩下的半张脸上，她妆容完美，如同刚刚从梳妆镜前起身。现在她死了，另一个人搬了进来，抢走了她的卧室，或许他们是同一个人，所有人本质上都是同一个人，都忧伤过一次，也快乐过一次。皮特推开门，他想和自己的新邻居说说话，向他借一个酒杯或是别的什么。他们从来没有正式打过招呼，皮特见过对方一次，背对着他，把一条毛巾拧干捂在额头上，他们共用一个浴室。那一次他躲开了，但是他看到了对方被水打湿的卷发，还有镜子里反射出来的高挺的鼻梁。皮特觉得自己弄出了足够大的响动，但对方像是没听见一样。他还偷看了对方的邮箱，卡尔，他默念这个名字。墙壁很薄，他能听到浴室喷头打开的声音，卡尔，抽水马桶的声音，偶尔还有一些更加暧昧的声音。卡尔，他试着给卡尔写信，没能成功。皮特将其归结于那次短暂的相遇，他没能看到对方的眼睛，在这个夜晚，他想看一看对方的眼睛。

他走到对方门前，突然觉得昏头转脑，只好扶着墙慢慢坐在地上，或许我也会在今晚死掉，皮特又想起那个女孩，然后女孩的脸变成了卡尔的脸，双眼被一团血污糊住。接着，屋门打开，卡尔走出来，睡眼惺忪，皱着眉头，手里捏着一只威士忌酒瓶。下一秒，皮特感觉自己被砸中了，他发出一声惨叫，风声毫无怜悯，把声音遮盖住了。皮特摸了摸自己的鼻子，似乎有什么温热的液体，他懒得管了，他感到筋疲力竭，然而筋疲力竭时最快乐，他翻了个身，躺在冰凉的地板上，睡了过去。

*

第二天早晨，皮特从地上爬起来，他直接敲响了卡尔的屋门，卡尔面露疑惑地看到一个鼻子上带着青肿和血渍的人站在屋门外，穿着粗呢睡袍，头发一团糟。风已经停了下来，乌鸦在树枝上喧哗，他可爱得像一只乌鸦，卡尔想。皮特邀请卡尔去自己的屋子里坐一坐，卡尔答应了，由于前一天夜里发生的事，他还没来得及把睡裤穿上，只披着一件大衣，坐在皮特的沙发上，捧着皮特的茶杯，里面放着皮特的茶包，等着对方把热水加进来。

“这是什么味道。”卡尔嗅了嗅空气。

“我的日记。”皮特嘟嘟囔囔地回答。

卡尔耸耸肩，接受了这个解释。他们开始聊天，把自己的人生像口袋一样翻过来给对方看。过程很顺利，像是两个相熟多年的人又一次遇见。皮特去烧第二壶水的时候，卡尔回去了。皮特对着空无一人的屋子揉了揉鼻子，坐下来开始写信，他觉得自己有了一些新的话可以说出来。第二天下午，卡尔送给他一只小猫。

“同事在集装箱后面捡到的，你可以试试，不会比日记更难闻。”

皮特点点头，把小猫抱在怀里。卡尔弯下腰，用手指逗弄小猫，皮特发现对方的眼睛是医院墙壁一样的蓝色。

卡尔有好几份排班混乱的工作，在快消品牌昏暗的仓库里给衣服打磁扣，接线员，在流水线上把不够好看的土豆捡出来扔掉。卡尔做过唯一正常一点的工作是在麦当劳炸薯条，他困得要命，把一只勺子掉进油锅，捞上来之后，勺子柄化掉了一半，他把薯条分顾客，没人因为吃坏胃口来投诉。他把这段故事讲给皮特，“好了，我该去工作了。”现在是凌晨四点，卡尔走之前没有关屋子的门，自从喝了皮特的茶之后，他在出门上班时便会把屋门打开。皮特有时候会溜进去，在地上坐下来，屋子里没有沙发，也没有椅子，他会一直醒着，直到对方回来。有时卡尔也会提出相同的要求，“先不要睡。”他的嘴唇贴着皮特耳后的皮肤。皮特会听他的话，无论此刻是一天中的哪个时间，他们剥夺彼此的睡眠，在晨昏颠倒中一起变得柔软，头脑中充满甜蜜的呓语。

日光变得更长的时候，皮特的信越写越少，越写越短。他对人生依然怀抱一种巨大的气馁，和卡尔在一起并没有改善这种感觉，相反，他能察觉到，卡尔也有类似的感觉，正是这种感觉把他们绑到了一起，他们靠得越近，孤独就会来得更深刻，然后他们会开始怀疑自身的力量，这种怀疑如此强大，以至于他没有办法再作为自己去表达。皮特把一些话胡乱喊出来，卡尔会对他笑，替他把头脑里的后半句话挖出来，出于恐惧和怀疑，那些话没办法主动地顺畅落在他们之间。“天啊，你真的……”皮特试着越过一地酒瓶去拥抱卡尔，或许还有几个吻，卡尔享受这样的时刻，他有理解的天赋，然而皮特是第一个全心全意对着他说话的人，不像急诊室里焦心的家属，他们说着说着就变成自言自语，也不像营地里的那些嬉皮士，他们的声音如同泵头压出的杀虫剂，均匀飘浮在每一个人头顶上。卡尔大概知道皮特日记里的内容，他闻着对方身上尼古丁和酒精的气味，知道自己获得了一点特殊的东西，感到心满意足。

那天的天气不错，晨光透过窗帘把房间打亮，他们消耗完所有的酒精，觉得还不够，卡尔想去楼下的住客那里试试运气。“什么住客？”皮特满脸疑惑。“有个女孩住在楼下的客厅里。”卡尔告诉他，皮特认定对方在说胡话。卡尔扶着墙站起来，险些被酒瓶搬到，他下楼，一只橱柜把客厅的门堵住了大半，他试着敲门，过了一会儿，一个女孩探出身来，神色警惕。卡尔说明来意，对方退回屋内，很快又回来，把手里的一小袋东西交给卡尔。“帮我拿点吃的来，我要饿死了。”女孩说，卡尔想了想，上楼翻出了一盒饼干。女孩把门完全打开，伸出一只手，示意卡尔绕过橱柜挤进来。卡尔扶住了那只布满了几何图案的纹身的图案，他的计划不是这样，皮特还在房间里，他试图解释自己的处境。

“布狄卡，别叫我姑娘。”女孩狼吞虎咽地把饼干塞进嘴里。卡尔被这个再明显不过的假名逗笑了，“爱西尼人的女王？”他问。女孩摇摇头，像没听懂他说的话一样，“我是个占卜师，你想试试吗。”她没给卡尔犹豫的机会，把对方的手直接扯过来，“没有坏处的。”她轻描淡写地说“我看见漂泊不定，已经结束了，你住在……你好啊邻居。”她拍了拍卡尔的脸颊，“还有点别的，我看见风，西风。你的心脏不是很好，试着多睡点觉。你的猫要跑走了。”

“是皮特的。”

“猫不是这么认为的。我还看见了愧疚，还有威士忌酒瓶，我不明白，你有酒瘾吗？”

“我用酒瓶砸了皮特…”

“他没有介意，但你最好还是道个歉。在急诊室里安慰你的那个女人，她的孩子没能活下来。”

卡尔没有说话。

“你们应该唱歌。”

“什么？”

“你和另一个人。你刚才说他叫皮特？试试唱歌吧。”女孩说完这些话，示意卡尔应该离开了。这算什么？卡尔被搞得昏头转向，他一边上楼，一边想着女孩的话。

“你看到猫了吗？”他问皮特，皮特摇了摇头，他还没有完全醒酒。“你会弹吉他吗？”他又问，皮特依然摇头。

“我们应该唱歌。”卡尔说。

“我的母亲喜欢唱歌，父亲喊她婊子，然后他们离婚了。”

“我们应该唱歌。”卡尔又重复了一遍，“就在这里，想听的人可以过来。”

“房间不够大。”皮特说，他的眼神越过卡尔，落在他身后的墙上。他们想到一起去了，卡尔跑出去，回来的时候，一只手里拿着吉他，另一只手中拎着一只长柄锤。

“如果这是承重墙该怎么办。”皮特问。

“那我们会被一起埋在下面。”卡尔回答他。

他们没有，谢天谢地，那个窟窿极不规则，而且丑陋，但是卡尔和皮特都很满意，他们的力气借由忧惧变得无可比拟，砖石松动，脱落，地面上落满白灰。等他们彻底完成时，暴雨开始落下，风从窗户中进来，穿过墙上的洞，从另一间屋子中涌出，桌子上摊开的书被吹得哗哗作响。

*

人们络绎不绝地前来，从早到晚，茶杯和酒杯永远不够用，在不同的手里传来传去。卡尔抱着吉他，挤过人群，此时已是凌晨，但人们没散去的意思，有些人累了，相互依靠着坐下来，他们在卡尔经过时轻拍他的小腿以示祝贺，皮特在人群最深处，闭着眼睛哼一些小调，卡尔隐约可以听到，词来自皮特给他念的一首短诗，他赶在最后一句歌词落地之前挤到皮特身边，没等观众鼓掌便开始了下一首歌的和旋。皮特吻他的脸颊，半是抱怨，半开玩笑地哀求他给自己留一点休息的时间。

“如果你累了，我们随时可以让这些醉鬼回家。”卡尔提议。

“不，再唱一会儿吧，你也想再唱一会儿，对吧。”

卡尔没有停下吉他，他看向墙上的窟窿，断面被一个热情的观众刷上了颜色，看上去不是那么丑了。他试图在人群中寻找一个身影，每一晚他都会这么做，然而尝试总是落空。

“我们应该邀请布狄卡。”他说，皮特没有听清，卡尔只好又大声重复了一遍，“楼下的姑娘，布狄卡，她说我们应该唱歌。”

皮特露出困惑的神情：“她死了，卡尔，你住的就是她的屋子。”

卡尔起身离开，橱柜依然摆在门前，他试着敲门，无人响应。他绕到屋后，窗帘拉着，屋内一片黑暗。这不能说明什么，所有人都能叫这个名字，她可能恰好离开。卡尔回到楼上，走进自己的房间，把几个躺在床上的人轰走，伴随着另一个房间里的音乐和喧闹，给自己到了一杯威士忌，一饮而尽。然后他走到那个窟窿边，靠在断面上，点起一支烟。皮特坐在一把椅子上，手里也有一支烟，一个小本子栖息在他的膝头，他的日记，那些信件，他正在向所有人念其中的内容。卡尔有预感，这是他们籍籍无名时的最后一支烟，他们会变成救世主，站起来冲撞开悬停在空中的围墙，整个城市将对他们脱帽致意。然而一种似曾相识的疲倦在他的心底蔓延开来，这里看上去就像个该死的嬉皮营地。卡尔觉得自己正站在一个结束的开端，他试图喊皮特，对方没有听见，一个陌生人正使劲拍着皮特的肩膀，吸引走了他全部的注意力。

*

他们依然举办各式各样的小型演出，演出结束之后，他们一起倒在床上，手臂贴着手掌，交换亲吻，沉沉睡去，然后醒来，准备下一场狂欢。卡尔还没有离开，但是皮特知道他是要离开的。有一次，他直到开始前一秒才抱着吉他出现，另一次,他直接叫停了演出。在一切即将结束时，他们玩起了重新开始的游戏，他们试图把一切变得像以前一样，和对方说话，尝试补偿彼此。无济于事的尝试，两个人对此都心照不宣，然而皮特没有停下来，卡尔也没有，他们知道自己没有权利替对方叫停。

那是一个天气晴朗的周日，夜幕低垂，是一天里最伤感的时刻，皮特说不清他们有多久没有睡觉了，他似乎短暂地滑进梦和醒的边界上，卡尔在吻他的脸颊，于是他清醒了过来。“我要去工作了。”卡尔站起身。皮特点点头，他在等下一句，命令我，他的心在狂吼，我会保持清醒，直到再次见到你，但是卡尔什么也没有说。“我和你一起去车站。”皮特听到一个很像自己的声音说，卡尔点了点头，伸手拉对方起来。

他们步行到车站，鸽子在脚边踱步，卡尔站在队列最后，皮特站在旁边，背对着车来的方向。他们不发一言，卡尔每次眼睛瞄向身后，皮特觉得自己的心就更沉一点。他听到引擎的声音，大到难以忍受，卡尔直视着他，用那双蓝色的眼睛，然后登上了那班车。如果我也跟上去，皮特在心里想，能不能改变点什么，没有什么能阻止他登上那班车，根本没有。但事情不是这样的，结局已经发生了，现在的一切只是余波。汽车在夜雾中驶走了，如同一只船离开海港，皮特站在岸边，注视着不远处的鸽子，直到海水腥咸的气味浸透他的大衣。

这一切之后，他回到家，在一楼险些绊倒在一堆行李上。一个女孩怒气冲冲从客厅冲出来，“我受够了，再见，你们所有人都烂透了。”她跑到屋外，对着夜空破口大骂。皮特小心翼翼绕过了她，他上楼，拧亮一盏灯，在书桌前坐下来。那个巨大的窟窿就在他的余光里，不停提醒着他失去的东西，或许改天他应该试着把墙重新砌回去。在这之前，还有些更重要的事，皮特打开他的日记，跳过寄件人那一行，他落笔很重，像是要把记忆像制作昆虫标本一样留下来，他深呼吸，试着写了一行，丢下笔，用颤抖的手撑住额头。那些脆弱的灵魂在他的手下拼命煽动翅膀，做着无济于事的挣扎。他在抽噎，同时，他也在写，那些语言越来越流畅地流出来，心跳几乎要敲破胸膛，肌肉因紧绷而酸痛，他没法停下来，有人按响门铃，皮特置若罔闻，今晚不会有音乐，他有那么多话要说，所有的人，那么多双耳朵和眼睛，他们为自己的耳聋目盲鼓掌欢呼，在卡尔漫不经心的点头和沉默前都是不值一提的喧哗。

他不愿停下来歇一歇，更不愿意去睡觉，他有多久没有睡过了？皮特回忆起那些支离破碎的睡眠和清醒，是否从第一天开始，从被一只酒瓶砸中开始，他就身处一场漫长的无眠之中。那实在是太久，太久以前的事情了，皮特知道，他要把这些故事讲述无数遍，讲给他的祖母，童年好友，三条路外流浪汉的狗，内阁大臣和威廉·布莱克，他们全部人加起来才比得上一个卡尔，他要一遍又一遍的回忆往事，什么也比不过往事，直到天光大亮。

-END-


End file.
